clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alemania
Alemania, once proudly known as Deuchland (pronounced DOOCH-land) and sadly called Holyswissia during it's days as a colony, is the island home of the Germanic Viking Penguins. It was conquered by Swiss Ninja in 2010, and everyone hated it until it gained independance and joined the Viking Empire. History Swiss Ninja's empire wasn't big enough, so he turned to defenseless islands for annexation. He immediately laid eyes on Deuchland because of their similarities in culture. They speak similar languages, have identical architecture styles, and has similar customs. One big difference, though, is that Deuchland was humble. Seeing these similarities, Swiss Ninja annexed the country into his Empire, successfully passing Gaston in land ownership. Early History Holyswissia was originally inhabited by Germanic Viking Penguins in 50 BC. They had similar traits to the creatures of Maggiore (excluding, of course, the ego). They lived a very "Barabaric" sort of life, and raided many other islands like Gol (Frankterre), Liguria, and Magyaria. After the Fall of the Viking Empire, the Chiefs of the Germanic Tribes decided to advance in civilization and reunited the island under one sole emperor, or "Kaiser", which was the ruler of the Island for Centuries. All that changed when Khanzem erupted years later. However, they named their country the "Holy Penguin Empire" after the Penguin Empire. Middle Ages and Renaissance Deushland actually had Kingdoms within the Holy Penguin Empire, that also had kings....but those kings had to pay homage to the emperor. Deusland also was big on the Feudal System, and it kept them safe though the ages. Deusland wasn't big on the Renaissance like Frankterre, but there where some who contributed to it. 1800's The Modern day Deusland was created in 1879 by Kaiser Johnson, who started the Johnson Dynasty. His first name was Kaiser, and that also became his ruling title his family ruled for decades until Khanzem. Split of North and South At first, the government of Deuchland wanted to support Khanzem. They began helping by sending troops, but a group of penguins to the south of the island disagreed with the persecution of High Penguins. With only 2 months into the war, the government had to withdraw their troops to help stop the newly formed Civil War. The eventual outcome was that Deuchland split into two countries, North and South. North Deuchland came under a dictatorship and continued to help Khanzem until their defeat. The far smaller South Deuchland became a republic and helped stop Khanzem the best they could. After the Khanzem war over, the two countries continued to dislike each other, and had occasional small battles from time to time. USA to 2009 Of course, during Colonial Antarctica, both countries joined causes of the War. South Deuchland supported the Revolutionists, while the north supported the Loyalists. The war ended with a victorious South Deuchland. Neither sides of Deuchland joined the USA after the country was formed, because they each wanted a different government than the one chosen. Pengolia, (later East Pengolia) on the other hand, started to support North Deuchland and the Kaiser. South Deuchland was now no match for their hated enemy's alliance. East Pengolia preferred the North over the South, even though neither supported socialism. The North had an absolute Kaiser, though, and they agreed to help each other out. Annexation In 2010, Swiss Ninja conquered South Deuchland. He promised to help reunify the rest of the island, much to the delight of the small, weak South. The North was strongly opposed. It actually didn't take much effort to take over North Deuchland because they feared Snowzerland greatly, and East Pengolia had not been supporting them much anymore. Swiss Ninja's cronies, in partnership with the South, rolled over and snatched the capital in about two weeks. The South Deuchlandians wanted to force a democracy on the formerly totalitarian state, but the North was strongly opposed. Swiss Ninja took pity and eventually came to an agreement. While Swiss would be in total control over everything (with the help of many cronies), a democratically elected puppet governor would be selected along with a democratically elected legislature of yes-penguins. Of course, Swiss Ninja did not tell the South that. The North was greatly pleased, and they pledged loyalty to SN. The North, now glad to know who was really in charge, agreed, much to the shock and awe of the South. The South, having been tricked, pledged loyalty to Swiss Ninja. The North asked one last favor of Swiss Ninja before the "democracy" began- to rename himself "Kaiser" instead of Emperor. Swiss Ninja did as he was told. Everyone was happy, but the had been tricked. They are totally unaware that the legislature and governor are just for show. The real power is Swiss Ninja, whom the South thought was leaving and took the title of "Kaiser" as an honor, as a leadership. Independance and Final Annexation See The Liberation of Holyswissia The Island was liberated from Snowzerland by the USA and the Viking Empire. It joined the Viking Empire to please both the North and South. Flag Former Flag Deuchland was assigned this former flag when taken over by Swiss Ninja. The Flag represents many things. The Background Represents Deuchland island, while the White Cross and red square in the middle represents Snowzerland's (secret) power over the island. The Two Coat of Arms Represents the two Cities of Geneva (the capital of Snowzerland), giving the South the false belief that their government is democratic, and Zurich, Snozerland's largest city. New Flag The new flag of Alemania was formed soon after the island was liberated. The flag is similar to the old one except that the colors are upside down and that it has a black penguin -the national symbol- on it. Provinces *'Hayern' - Bayern, or more commonly called Havaria in English, is the famous south-eastern province of Deuchland home to the former Southern Deuslandian capital, Munchen. *'Badden Wotternburg' - The Western Province next to Havaria. It is home to the famous cities of Studgartt, Ullm, and Badden-Badden. *Boorlin (Province) *Hessia *Saxophony *Lower Saxophony *Saxophony-Enhuldt *Hamburger (Province) Culture Cuisine Fashion Relationships with Other Nations/Provinces *'Frankterre' - Very, Very, Very Poor. They have been enemies for Centuries as both had tried to take land from each other. *'Liguira' - Good. they are allies. *'Osterreach' - Good. Share a similar culture. *'Snowzerland' - Same as above. See Also *Snowzerland *Swiss Ninja *Pen Chi Island *Gaston *Maggiore *Ninja Archipelago Category:UCSN Category:countries Category:rooms Category:Isracold Nation Alliance